


The Green Bow

by intella



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assistant AU, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Lawyers, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Living Together, M/M, Modern AU, Relationship(s), Workplace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intella/pseuds/intella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is described as a workaholic and is all business no pleasure. People around the firm  constantly avoid him not only to prevent being given extra work or getting chewed out for not doing their job but also because of Levi’s unapproachable personality.<br/>Because of this Levi is left to do his work by himself with no help, which is exactly the way he likes it. That is until his friends surprised him with a gift he thought he would never need but can’t imagine living without.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Levi has been a hard worker ever since he was little he always had the aura of maturity in anything he did. It is no wonder that at just twenty five years old he is a co-president of one of the largest law firms in the world. Of course this is also with the help of his Co-Workers and friends, Erwin Smith and Hanji Zoe.

The sound of typing on a keyboard is echoed in the small space of Levi’s office. His face concentrated on his screen. His fingers fly across the keyboard, only pausing briefly to read over his work. The sun is streaming in from his large floor to ceiling window behind his desk.  The time on his screen tells him it’s two o’clock. Only three more hours and he could go home. The thought makes him work harder. A knock on his door interrupts his concentration.

 “Come in.” I call out to the person on the other side. But before they even open the door, my eyes are once again on the computer in front of me and I continue typing. I don’t need to look up to see who just walked in.

“What do you need, Hanji? And make it quick I have a lot of work to do.” I say my voice dripping with annoyance. I hear her laugh and step closer to my desk. It suddenly jolts and some pens as well as a small stack of papers are knocked over on to the floor. I look up from my screen in irritation, narrowing my eyes at Hanji, who decided it would be a brilliant idea to put her dirty ass on my shinny clean desk. “Tsk” I say as I glare at her. Hanji’s grin widens as she readjusts her glasses.

“Sorry for bothering you, Levi.” She begins.

“No you’re not.” I spit back as I focus my attention back on my screen reading over my last work.

She laughs, “You’re absolutely right, shorty!”

A small ghost of a smirk threatens to rise on my face before I realize that it has been a whole two minutes with her in my office and I still don’t know why.  My face returns to its normal expression not looking up from my computer. “So why are you hear, shitty glasses?”

“Erwin sent me! He told me to tell you that we found exactly what you need!” She claps her hands together and gives me one of her signature stupid grins.

“What does that even mean?” I ask confused. It is at this point that I realize I will not get any of my work done with Hanji in my office, especially if Erwin is involved in this little setup. I save my work and close down my laptop, full attention on the crazy woman in front of me.

“Remember when Erwin said he would find you the perfect birthday and Christmas present?!”

“He already got me something. Plus my birthday was four months ago.” I say deadpan, I cross my arms over my chest.

“That was just part of it! This is your full present! I even helped him pick it out!” She looks too excited and I begin to fear for my life. When Hanji and Erwin work together it is never a good outcome for me.

“No.” I answer.

“Aww! Come on, Levi! Don’t be a party-pooper! You will love it I promise!” She says, jumping a little and shaking my whole desk.

I know I will never get her off my chest unless I give in to her. “If I come with you, will you stop shaking my desk and leave me alone the rest of the da- no the rest of the week?”

Hanji hesitates, but then complies. “Fine, but that won’t need to happen because you will love your gift and you will praise Erwin and I!” She jumps off my desk and puts my arm in a vice grip as she pulls me out of the room.

She veers the corner and heads straight for the elevator, pressing the up button. After a second, the elevator dings open and she rushes us inside. She still has a death grip on my wrist even as the door closes. I snag my arm out of her grip and message my wrist while sending her a death glare. She just grins and presses the floor to Erwin’s office. I’m too exhausted to deal with their antics today.

“I’m telling you Levi you are going to love this!” She says. Her eyes gleaming as she claps her hands together.

“This better be good shitty glasses, you are taking me away from work and giving me a headache.” I say rubbing the temples of my head and closing my eyes.

“Oh it will! Don’t even worry my little shorty!” I have gotten so used to Hanji’s nicknames for me that I don’t even react to them anymore. I just ignore her whenever she uses one. “We even wrapped your gift in a little green bow!”

I have no time to question why she had mentioned this because the elevator dings and the doors open revealing Erwin’s floor. Petra, Erwin’s assistant, is sitting at the front desk. She picks her head up at the screen and looks at us with a huge smile on her face.

“Hello, Hanji and Levi.” She greets.

“Hi, Petra!” Hanji yells, waving her hands, a big grin on her face. I Just nod towards her knowing that she understands this as my greeting. Petra smiles.

“Erwin said he’s ready whenever you are Hanji, so you can head it anytime.”

“Okay great!” Hanji replies still pulling me by my arm. We reach Erwin’s office door with a gold plate reading _“Co-President & Owner: Erwin Smith.”_

Before entering I look back at Petra who gives me a thumbs up with a sly grin on her face. She knows something and I have a bad feeling I am about to find out what this _something_ is.

I am reaching for the door knob when Hanji slaps my hand away. “What was that for, shitty glasses?”

“Close your eyes.”

“Are you serious?” I say crossing my arms. I comply anyway and close my eyes. I know if I don’t do what she wants I would be standing here for the rest of the night arguing with her. With my eyes shut I hear the knob being turned and Hanji drags me into the office.

“Okay stand right-” She grabs my shoulders and pulls me in, placing me in what I assume the middle of the office, “HERE!”

There is silence for a few moments and I start to get irritated, I am about to open my eyes when Hanji yells, “Not yet!” and cover my face with her hands. I can hear the loud chuckles of Erwin on my right side.

Dammit these two are messing with me.

“Hey, if you two do anything stupid I will-” The threat dies on my lips, cut off by Hanji’s booming voice.

“Okay! OPEN!” She yells and moves her hands away.

I rub my eyes, mumbling curses at Hanji under my breath for pressing her hand too hard against my eyes. When I my eyes adjust to the light, the first thing I come in contact with is green.  I am taken aback and my breath almost hitches. I can her both Hanji and Erwin chuckle beside me, I don’t care.  At the moment I am trying to figure out who the person in front of me is with the beautiful eyes.

My eyes scan over the young man in front of me. He is about six inches taller than me, with short brown hair, and he looks to be in his mid-twenties. The last thing I notice is the bright green bow tie around his neck.

“Levi, meet Eren Jaeger.” I hear Erwin say beside me. “Eren, meet Levi Ackerman.”

The boy smiles at me with teeth that can blind a man and greets, “Hello, Mr. Ackerman. It is nice to meet you, sir.” He holds out his hand to shake and I eye it suspiciously before extending my own hand. After our introduction I turn to Erwin knowing he would explain a whole lot better than Hanji.

“What’s going on? Who is this kid? This better not be some stripper shit or I’m quitting.” I say. They both burst out laughing and I can see Eren’s checks and ears have turned a light shade of pick.

“Levi, Eren is your new assistant!” I hear Hanji say between laughs.

“Indeed she is right. I was trying to pick the perfect gift for you but nothing ever came to mind. After thinking it over a few weeks (and Hanji stalking your daily routine) we figured out that perfect thing or rather the perfect _person_ to get you.” Erwin said smiling as he gestures towards Eren.

“And what would make you assume I needed an assistant?” I say looking back at Eren, who is still smiling as me but as the words leave his mouth his smile falters a little. I notice how his perfect white teeth stand out greatly from his tanned skin.

“We always see how busy you are and how hard you work every day so we thought of getting you someone to lighten the load for you. And also to take care of you! Make sure you are eating properly and getting enough sleep.” Hanji answers as Erwin nods in agreement.

“Wait.” I give them both a confused look. “What do you mean?”

“Eren is a full time assistant. His job is to be with you 24/7 and take care of anything you need. He is like what Petra and Moblit do for Hanji and me.” Erwin answers, saying it as if it wasn’t clear the first time.

“I don’t need a brat taking care of me. I am fine by myself.” I huff and begin to turn away. As I turn I notice the little frown of Eren’s face.

Hanji and Erwin both grab me before I can even glace at the door.

“Oh no you don’t, shorty!” Hanji says facing me back towards Eren and holding me there while Erwin stands beside me.

“It was very difficult to find someone who is willing to leave their own life to cater to another. Let alone find someone to your standards.” Erwin says, in his voice of authority that he usually only uses for serious matter regarding work. “After going through 50 resumes and 25 interviews we finally found Eren. He is the perfect person for you Levi and I expect you to accept our gift and be grateful.”

“Whatever.” I cross my arms over my chest and Hanji lets go of my shoulders. “Thanks shitty eyebrows and four eyes for the _wonderful gift_ ,” I say with a hint of sarcasm. “Now if it is all the same to you I need to get back to work now.”

They both nod with knowing smirks on their faces. I begin to walk out of the room and towards the elevator. It is at this point I realize that Eren is still standing in Erwin’s office looking confused and a little disappointed.

“Hey Brat!” I yell over my shoulder looking with the corner of my eyes. I see Eren perk up from where he is standing and directs his full attention towards me. He is like a damn puppy. “Are you coming or not?” I can see the shit eating grin spread across his face as he dashes forward and stops beside me.

“It is an honour to work for you Mr. Ackerman, sir!” He says as I push the elevator button and I swear this kid is about to salute me or something.

“Yeah, yeah whatever. You can just call me Levi, kid. No need to be so formal.” I say monotone but Eren’s smile gets even wider as he nods. The elevator doors open and we step inside. Before it closes I put a hand out to stop it. Eren looks confused and I can clearly see Hanji and Erwin watching us from his slightly open office door. “Petra, can you tell the two meatheads, even though they are probably listening, that I am taking the rest of the day off. It seems I have some arrangements to take care of.”

“Of course, Levi. Bye Levi, bye Eren. Have a nice night.” She waves. And at that the doors to the elevator close. Just as they close I can make out Hanji and Erwin giving each other a high five through the door. Tsk, of course those two losers would do something like that.

“Um, Levi, sir?” Eren asks from beside me when the elevator starts to move down to my floor.

“Yes, brat?”

“Where are we going?” He asks fiddling with the green bow tie around his neck. I can see the confusion on his face but also make out a slight blush tinted on his cheeks.

“Well considering my stupid-ass co-workers dumped you on my ass with no pervious warnings.” I say irritated. I can see Eren’s shoulder’s tense up at my harsh tone. “We need to figure out where you will be sleeping tonight. As well as go out to pick up things we may need and food for dinner tonight and breakfast for tomorrow morning.”

Eren turns toward me, that bright smile once again illuminating his face and the blush creeps back, painting his cheeks red as well as his ears. He just nods beside me, “Oh o-okay!”

The door to my office level opens an I make a grab for my jacket, keys, wallet, phone and laptop before heading back into the elevator. The entire time I got my stuff Eren just stood by the elevator door waiting.

The door opens revealing the lobby of the office building.

“Did you drive here?” I ask, making my way to the parking lot. Eren stays close by me keeping up with my pace and making sure not to fall more than two steps behind.

“No, Hanji came to my house and told me to follow her in my car to your house. Then she gave me a ride here saying that I would just hitch a ride with you to get back.” He says sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

“Alright get in.” I say when we near my car. We both hop I and I am pulling out of the parking lot in no time.

As we drive I try to make little small talk with Eren. “Did you pack everything you need or should I stop at your house first?”

“No I have everything I should be fine.” He says as he turns to me and flashes a grin. I might never get used to those.

I sigh, “Sorry for all this. As in sorry that Erwin and Hanji put you through this. You don’t have to go through with this if you don’t want to.”

“NO!” He surprises me when he raises his voice a little. “Sorry, i just- I didn’t go through all those interviews and stuff just to lose the job on the first day. I really need the money and this was the best job I can find that I had experience for. Plus it is a bonus that I can work for you.” The brat says the blush from before returning to his face and ears but this time a little more prominent.

 I just nod in return not really having a reply to that. It seems to satisfy him though because a smile returns to his face as he looks out the window once more. The silence that is formed between us is not awkward but more of a confortable silence as we make our way to my house.

Maybe Hanji and Erwin were right after all.

Maybe a new assistant is exactly what I need in my life.


	2. Night One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There first night together. Levi is getting Eren settled in and the brat is not as bad as he may seem. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

“Mr. Ackerman, can we get ice cream?” Eren asks from beside me, currently pushing the grocery cart.

I look up from the list I made before coming here, “No, I already told you I am here to get what I need and then we are going straight home. I have a lot of work I need to finish, since I couldn’t do it before.”

Eren’s head falls and his face looks crest fallen as he mumbles a slight, “Okay”.

I turn back to my list and grab what I need from this isle putting it in the cart before moving to the next.

Eren speaks up again beside me. “So what are we getting for dinner?” He asks as he eyes the different cereal boxes.

“I’m not hungry so you can pick up something for yourself. Also pick up a box of cereal for breakfast tomorrow.” I say as I stand on my tippy toes to try and reach the corn flakes on the top self. Eren comes over and reaches the box for me handing it down with his signature smile on his face. I just grunt out thanks before turning back to the cart. Eren places a box of Lucky Charms in the cart as well.

“Alright you go pick out something and meet me back in the fruit section when you are done.” I say grabbing the end of the cart making my way to the fruit and vegetable aisle.

“Sorry Mr. Ackerman I can’t do that.” He says blocking my way.

“What do you mean?” I ask irritated trying to weave around him but he just hops in front of me again.

“Erwin and Hanji hired me to take care of you and make sure you are healthy. And I got a text from Hanji informing me that she never saw you have your lunch break.” He says with a determined look on his face. “So in order to do my job you must eat dinner.”

I sigh, “I’m not hungry, brat. Now hurry up and go get something before I lose my patience with you.” I side step and move around him and this time he doesn’t try to stop me.

I am in the fruit aisle for 15 minutes before I finally see Eren make his way towards me. He has two arms full of food and a stupid grin on his face when he sees me. I just nod to him and make my way to the checkout not even glancing at what he has picked up. I am pretty sure I saw ice cream, though.

When we get to the checkout I start to place the food up and Eren helps me. We finish and have to wait a few minutes for the person in front of us to finish paying.

“Hey, Mr. Ackerman?” I turn my head to Eren who calls me as he looks at the candy arrangement that is in the checkout line. “Can I get a chocolate bar?” He turns from the candy, eyes hopeful as he stares at me.

“Fine, but only one.” I say turning to the cashier, who is almost finished checking out our food.

Eren places a caramel chocolate bar on the conveyor belt before turning to me and giving me a hug, “Thank you, Mr. Ackerman.”

I grunt, “Whatever, brat. Now get off of me.”

He lets me go and smiles. I turn away and get out my credit card waiting to pay. As I wait I think about my new assistant. He just hugged me and I didn’t even push him off. I don’t let anyone touch me, not even Hanji. So why is it that this brat has been in my life a whole four hours and already he is on a comfort level much higher than Erwin or Hanji? I ponder this while the cashier tells me the total.

As I am paying, Eren stands beside me. I can’t see the facial expression he is making but apparently the cashier does because she makes a comment. “You two are a very cute couple.” She compliments with a big smile.

“We’re not a-” I begin to say but then Eren cuts me off.

“Thank you.” He says with his signature smile and I look at him with confusion on my face. But then he finishes the rest of his sentence. There is a slight blush dusting his ears and a bit of his checks. “But we are not a couple.”

The cashier looks embarrassed and her cheeks heat up a little bit. I just ignore her and finish paying. Eren grabs the five grocery bags and we start to heads out. It isn’t until I am at the front door that I notice Eren not is behind me. I turn back and call out, “Brat.” I wait a second before Eren is scurrying up to come meet me. There is a slight blush on his face and I can’t tell if it is from running or from something else.

He waits until he is right beside me before saying, “Sorry, the cashier was still talking to me.”

I just turn and walk out, reaching for my keys in my pant pocket. “Whatever, brat.”

He doesn’t say anything after that. We both get in the car and drive home.

 

 

As I unlock the door to my house I can feel Eren fidgeting beside me. The lock clicks and I swing the door open, gesturing for Eren to go in. He smiles sheepishly at me before walking into my apartment.

I live in a building about a 15 minute commute to work. My apartment is on the 18th floor of the building, which means I have a great view of the entire city. It is a fairly open and spacious apartment but it is not a big place, enough for just one person, maybe two with two beds and one bathroom. The first thing when you walk in is a wide hallway with a closet on your left. Then it is the family room on the right. There are open walls around the apartment so you can see the kitchen and small dining room from the family room. The only thing separating the rooms is where the hard wood stops and the tiles begin. I also have a giant island in the middle of the kitchen that has bar stools around the edges. Then further down the apartment is another wide hallway that branches off into the bedrooms. My bedroom is at the end of the hall and there is a guest room on the right (which at the moment is also a study) and the bathroom is the final door on the left.

I explain the layout to Eren as I put the bags of food on the island in the kitchen.

“Did you get all of that, Eren?” I ask, looking up at him.

He is facing the opposite direction from me looking out the giant window overlooking the city in the family room. Grocery bags are long forgotten by the couch.

“Eren?” He turns around to face me as I clear my throat annoyed that he hasn’t been paying attention to me.

“Oh, um, sorry.” He scratches the back of his neck. “What was that? I sort of got distracted.” He smiles shyly  at me and to my surprise my annoyance slips away.

“I was telling you of the layout of my apartment but it’s fine you can figure it out on your own.” I say and turn around to start putting away the food we just bought. “Grab the bags you left in the family room and help me put everything away. This way I can also show you where everything goes and you don’t have to ask later.”

“Okay!” He bounces over with the bags in his hands his bright smile back on his face. “By the way, Mr. Ackerman-”

“Just Levi is fine, brat. Especially when we are not in the office.”

“Right, Levi.” He says testing the name on his tongue. “You have a very nice apartment. It’s so cosy and clean.”

“Thank you. And I plan to keep it that way, so I expect you to do your part and not mess up my living space or I will fire you.”

The kid looks concerned but then brushes it off, “I won’t let you down, Levi. You can count on me.”

My heart skips a beat but I ignore it and opt to sort out the rest of the food. Eren helps out and I show him where everything in the kitchen is and where things go. By the time we are done it is around 8 o’clock.

“Okay we are finished. So I am going to make myself a cup of tea and head to my room to finish some paper work. You can make yourself dinner (I trust you not to burn anything) and when you finish call me and we can organise where you are to sleep. Did you bring all the stuff you need from home?”

“Yeah, Hanji picked it up this morning when you were working. We packed everything in her car and she brought it here saying that she would use her extra key to put everything in the spare bedroom.” He said opening the fridge to take out some vegetables.

“I am going to have to have a little chat with dear old four eyes after today.” I say, eye twitching a little.

Eren just giggles beside me as he gets out a cutting board and knife. I grab my kettle and boil some water for my tea. As the water boils I can’t help but look over at Eren as he cooks. I notice the way he hunches over the island with his shoulders slightly raised and his tongue darting out while he concentrates. Watching him cook makes this feeling wash over me. I can’t quite describe it. But it is almost like he belongs in this kitchen. Almost as if he belongs in my life.

I shake my head of the thought when the tea kettle whistles. I grab my mug and pour the water. I look over at Eren once move as he moves to grab a pot from the bottom cabinet, before tuning and heading to my room for a night filled with paperwork.

 

 

I hear Eren as he paces around the kitchen, I can also ear the slight melody of music probably coming from the T.V. and the soft hum of Eren’s voice as he sings along to whatever is playing. I look at the clock on my computer screen telling me I have been working for a whole hour and a half. I stretch my arms over my head when I hear the shuffling of feet come closer to my door. Then it stops and there is a light tapping on my door.

“Come in.”

“Um, Levi. Dinner is ready.” Eren says shyly as he opens the door and peaks his head through.

“That’s great, brat. Are you going to inform me of everything you do?” I ask sassily, raising an eyebrow.

“No, I was calling you so that you can come and eat.” He says right back as he open the door even wider. Body now in full view.

“I already told you I was not eating. Now go so I can finish here.” I say shooing him with the flick of my hand.

“I won’t leave until you come with me. Plus I got a text from Erwin saying the work you are currently doing can be done tomorrow and you can have the rest of the night off so there are no excuses.” Eren says stepping closer with his arms crossed over his chest.

“I don’t care what eyebrows said. I am finishing this work tonight. I don’t want to do double the amount tomorrow.”

“I will help you tomorrow. Now come and eat.” He steps even closer.

“No.” I try to ignore him by turning my attention to my screen again. After a few seconds I don’t hear him answer so I assume he has given up. That is until the screen of my laptop closes and he is pulling me from my small desk in the corner of my room.

“I told you I would not take any excuses now let’s go. The food will get cold.” He continues to drag me out of the room forcing me to listen to him.

“Fine. Alright I will eat seeing as I have no other option.” Eren smiles back at me and the gleam in his eye telling me that he knew he was going to win this battle. The hold on my arm loosens but he still continues to hold me as we walk to the kitchen. “Shit, you are more persistent than Hanji and Erwin combined.”

“That’s probably why they hired me.” He laughs and pulls me toward a seat at the island. He walks around the island to the stove and grabs two bowls. He puts two large spoon full of what looks like stew into the bowls. He places on bowl in front of me and places the next in front of the chair beside me. He grabs two spoons and settles in the chair, handing me a spoon.

“Well, enjoy!” He says excitingly as he digs into his own serving.

I fill my spoon and blow on the stew before cautiously putting it into my mouth. My tongue then bursts with flavour and my eyes widen a little. I turn my head to Eren, who is already looking at my expectantly.

“So?”

…

“It’s not bad.”

“Hm, not really a compliment but I guess because it is coming from you I shouldn’t have expected any different.” He says smiling and trying to hold in his laughter. “Thank you for that remark now eat up before it gets cold.”

I grumble beside him as I stick another spoon full into my mouth. The slow melody of music from the T.V drifts over the silence as we eat together.

Once we finish (after we both have had a second helping to which Eren proudly said, ‘I knew you loved it!’ and myself just giving him a look), we do the dishes together. I wash them and he dries and also puts them back where they belong.

It is around 10:14 when we finish and Eren plops himself on the couch.

“Let’s go and make your bed then. There is a pull out couch in the guest room that you can use.” I say rolling down my sleeves of my shirt and walking around the coach to look at Eren.

He mumbles before saying, “But I’m tired right now. Just give me five minutes.”

“Nope, let’s go. You wanna be a persistent little shit. Well two can play at that game.” I say as I grab both his wrists and drag him to the guest room. He grumbles the whole way there while trying to keeps in his laughter. A smile stretching over his face and my mouth twitches into a tiny smirk as I walk.

When we reach the guest room I let go of Eren’s arms and open the door. To both of our surprise, the bed is already made and Eren things are neatly placed on top.

“Well, I guess that’s that!” He smiles and skips into the room pulling out some things from his bag.

“I’m going to go change.” I walk out the room and head into my own, opening the drawer with my pyjamas in it. I grab my black flannel pants and a solid black t-shirt. I head into the bathroom to change. When I am finished and walk out of the bathroom I notice the door to the guest room is opened slightly. From here I can see Eren’s profile, he still has on his dress pants on and he is currently taking off his shirt. I see the movement of his back muscles as he moves to put on a plain white shirt. His hands go to undo the buckle of his belt but before I see that I already turn and head back into the living room.

When Eren emerges, I am faced away from him my eyes focused on the T.V searching for something to watch. I only notice that he has joined me when he speaks up.

“Not going to sleep yet?” He asks.

I turn to him and notice that not only is he in that white t-shirt but he also has on only solid black boxer shorts for bottoms. I can feel my ears heat up but I doubt he notices because he is rubbing his eyes and yawning. Cute.

“No, not tired yet. You can go though I’m not going to stop you.”

“But it’s late. It’s not good for you to stay up late especially when you have to get up early for work the next day.”

“I’ll be okay.” Eren just looks at me for a few seconds before turning back to the guest room. I turn my head once more to the T.V. One minute passes when Eren emerge again but this time with a wool blanket draped around his shoulders. He doesn’t say anything as he holds out the blanket plops himself down right next to me and covers us both in the blanket once more.

I stay silent the entire time and only wait until he is comfortable before speaking. “Eren you don’t need to stay up. You can go to bed. Today was probably a long day for you.”

He turns his head, “But I want to stay up with you.” He put his attention back on the T.V. I just look at him curiously before shrugging and turning back. We go through the channels and both settle on some movie that is on at the time.

I don’t really pay attention. Instead I am too focused on the warmth around me, especially the warmth that is coming from Eren. It is probably a half hour into the movie when I feel movement beside me. I look over to Eren who is pulling up his legs and arranging himself in a sitting position beside me. The blanket shuffles once more before the movements cease and there is a look of tired content on Eren’s face. I settle back into the coach a wave of exhaustion washing over me. A few minutes pass and my eyes are drifty closing shut but before they close something falls onto my shoulder. I crane my neck to find a mop of brown resting on my shoulder. A small smile grazes my lips as my eyes slowly close.

For once in my life I fall asleep with no troubles, drifting away to the sound buzz of the T.V and the sweet lull of Eren’s breathing beside me.


	3. Office Arrangement (Day 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren go into work and have a very eventful and stressful day (mainly Levi is the only one stressed). There is office arrangements being made, annoying conversations, and Hanji being Hanji as usual.

*Beep* *Beep*

I wake up to the sound of my phone. I struggle to open my eyes, the sun blaring down on my face through my window. I barely get one eye open when I recognize I am not in my room but instead in my living room, lying on my couch. After trying to get up I understand that there is a heavy weight on my chest rooting me in place. I turn my head down and come face to face with a mop of brown. This is when realization hit me.

I fell asleep on my couch with my assistant.

I try to move and get up to check what time it is but it’s to no avail. Eren grumbles under his breath and repositions himself, his face now tucked into my neck. I take a minute and look at his face. It looks so peaceful while he sleeps and the morning sun is hitting his face in just the right place to make it look like he is glowing. A small smile appears on my face, and I bring my lips closer to his forehead. I shake my head. _What are you thinking, Levi?_

I decide to try and wake Eren up before my actions get me in trouble.

“Hey, Eren?”

“Mhmm, five more minutes.” He responds, stuffing his face further into my neck, his hand now resting on my chest.

“Eren, wake up.” I try again this time with more firmness in my voice, slightly shaking him.

His eyes slowly open then snap close before he begins blinking and looking around. I assume to try and focus in on his surroundings. Once he realizes where he is he looks up at me and gives me a lazy smile.

“Good morning, Le-*yawn*-vi.”

“Morning, brat.” I say, humouring him.

“Did you sleep well?” He asks as he lifts his head up.

“Yeah, just dandy.” I say pushing myself up a bit. “Now if you don’t mind I need to take a shit so can you please remove yourself from my chest?”

Eren blushes and scurries to get off of me. He gets tangled up in the blanket still wrapped around both of us (mainly on him) and falls to the ground. I turn to look at him, his face even brighter than it was before. I can’t help the small smirk that sneaks its way onto my face and Eren notices because he gives me a bashful smile as he rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry.”

“Yeah, whatever. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” He sits up, his face now eye level with my own.

“Yeah but your pride isn’t.”

He blushes again and I take this as my cue to get up. I stretch out my arms and crack my back. Sleeping all night on the couch with the brat lying on top of me did nothing to cure the pain in my back. I don’t spare a glance at Eren as I make a grab for my phone sitting on the table before heading straight for my room. I glace at the time, 6:30 am, we have an hour and a half before we need to get to work. I grab my work clothes and head into the bathroom.

 

By the time I finish it is almost 7. The smell of coffee, toast and a little bit of cinnamon evades my nose when I step out of the bathroom.

“Eren?” I call out, though I head to the kitchen.

“In the kitchen!” His voice sings out. I round the corner of the hall way into the kitchen.  Eren stands at the stove with a spatula in one hand. He turns his head to me when he hears my footsteps approaching. “I hope you like French Toast!” The beam on his face I swear lights up the entire room. It is also at this moment that I recognize the apron tied around his waist as my own.

I grunt in acknowledgement and pull out a chair from the kitchen island to sit on. I take this moment, as Eren is distracted by the toast, to study my surroundings. The coffee on the machine, the sizzling of the pan, and Eren in the middle of my kitchen feels so domestic. It feels like a home.

Usually in the mornings I make a quick coffee and head out the door not bothering about breakfast in the slightest. But if I get to wake up to this every morning maybe breakfast might just be worth it.

“Okay! Food’s ready!” Eren says as he places a plate filled with two stacks of French toast in front of me. “I hope you like it.” He says smile on his face. He watches me as I cut a small piece off my plate and place it in my mouth. It is delicious, some of the best French toast I ever had the pleasure of eating. (Not that I was going to say this to the brat.)

“So…?”

“It’s good. Maybe lay off on some cinnamon next time.” I say a smirk appearing on my face.

“Okay, I will keep that in mind.” He says smile not faltering. He turns around and places his own dish on the island before going over the coffee machine. “How do you take your coffee?” He asks as he pours two cups.

“Black.”

“Really? Isn’t it really bitter that way?” He asks as he pours some milk in his own glass along with one spoonful of sugar.

“No it has more flavour.” He nods and brings over the glasses. “Besides I am not really a coffee drinker anyway, only in the mornings. Usually I drink tea.”

“Good to know.” He sits himself down and we finish the rest of our breakfast in silence.

 

At 8:00 am we are heading out the door to the office. When we arrive I go to my office as usual and begin my work for the day. It is not even ten minutes later that there is a knocking at my door.

“Come in.” I call out.

“Um, Le- I mean Mr. Ackerman, sir?” Eren pops his head through. I also notice how he decides to use formalities in the office. Smart kid.

“What is it, Jaeger?” I ask trying hard to look nonchalant.

“What am I supposed to do exactly, sir?”

To this I am confused, I just stare at him thinking of what a normal assistant actually does. “Why don’t you go see Hanji before I give you any tasks to do? Ask her about the situation of where your desk will be located.”

“Yes, sir!” He says as he slowly closes the door behind him so it doesn’t slam.

_The kid has more common sense than I had originally thought._

 

I have probably been working for two hours when once again there is another knocking at my door. But this time it’s not Eren behind it but instead Hanji bursts into my office.

“Eren’s all set!” She says a huge grin on her face.

“And?” I ask not really getting the point of why she has told me this.

“Well, actually I lied, he’s not technically set. There’s a slight problem.” She says rubbing her right hand on her other arm.

“What is it?” I ask annoyed, I move to stand up as well.

“Um actually we have nowhere to put Eren’s desk. We have the desk itself and all his things but we can’t put it anywhere.”

“Why don’t you just put it outside my office like Petra and Moblit have in front of Erwin’s and your offices?” I question, thinking that the problem was not that hard to solve in the first place.

“That was what we were planning to do but when I went to Erwin to confirm we realized something. And that is when our problem appeared.”

“And what is that exactly?”

“Eren’s desk is pretty big and it just barely fits in the corridor to your office and we thought that was fine until we saw that Eren won’t be able to move around as easily from his desk to your office. Plus Erwin said it looked too unprofessional.”

I thought about this for a second. The corridor was pretty small compared to Hanji and Erwin’s because my floor’s layout was different to theirs. While they had an open concept with almost a reception looking area, my office is located on a floor with other cubicles and my office is in the back through a hallway that is about 12 feet wide and 18 feet long.

“So what do you suppose we do?” I ask already knowing Hanji and Erwin had a plan to fix this or else they wouldn’t be waiting this long to tell me.

“Well we set up Eren in the office next to Erwin’s, you know Pixis’ old one.” I nod to her and she continues. “Fortunately there is room for his desk in the reception area and in Pixis’ office you have your own private bathroom!” She says her voice getting increasingly excited.

“So let me get this straight, you want me to leave my perfectly good, clean office to go make accommodations for this brat?” I ask, crossing my arms over my chest and raising an eyebrow.

“Precisely!” She says as she claps her hands together excitingly. “We already put Eren’s desk in the office but we didn’t’ do anything else because we know you would want to clean the place from top to bottom.” At least I know she has some brain cells in that big head of hers.

“Fine, I agree.” Hanji is beaming at me so I decide to throw a curve ball at her. “But I do have some conditions of my own.” Instantly her face fell.

“Erwin knew you were going to say something like that.” She grumbles. “Alright, what is it?” She asks looking at me expectantly.

“Firstly since I am now on the same office floor as you, you cannot barge in at any point during the day and you must ask Eren first before you can enter my office, the same goes for eyebrows if it’s not important business.” Hanji looks like she is about to protest until I give her a glare and she nods her head telling me to continue. “Secondly no one in allowed in that private bathroom, especially after I clean it.” She nods again probably knowing that was coming. “And finally, I get the day off tomorrow to clean out that office and transfer all my things.”

“Erwin was going to give you that regardless, maybe even two.” She explains. “Is that it?”

“For now.”

“Great! Those were some easy conditions for a second I thought you were going to put a whole list of things for us to do and abide by.”

“I still can so don’t piss me off.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She says waving her arms around. “Now for your office setup. Today you will be staying in this office and tomorrow you can start cleaning and moving all your things!”

“What about the brat?”

“What about him? I already told you he is set up in front of your office.” She asks tilting her head and making a confused face at me. “Wow, Levi you’re only twenty eight and already you are losing your memory, I would go check that out if I were you.” She laughs, some tears forming at the edges of her eyes.

“Very funny, shitty glasses.” I say sounding as sarcastic as I could. “I mean to say, where is Eren going to be today?”

“Oh, he can just hang out with you in your office the rest of the day! It won’t be so bad! He will be right there when you need him and I promise you won’t even know he is here!” She says bright smile plastering her face.

 

_You won’t even know he’s here, my ass._

It has only been about an hour with Eren in my office and already I am ready to kick him out. The first twenty minutes were fine. Eren sat on the sofa and was playing on his phone. But once he got bored of that he started to wonder. He began rummaging through all my shelves and flipping through the books that are there. I yelled at him once and he stopped. That was five minutes ago. Now the kid is restless again and he is currently annoying the hell out of me.

“Hey, Levi what are you working on now?” He asks laying down face up on the couch.

“A case.” I answer to humour him a little and maybe he will shut up if I just answer him. I am currently working on a case, trying up the overview from the court a while back.

“What type of case?”

“A divorce case.”

“Oh that sucks. My friend’s parents got a divorce not too long ago as well. Do you think it was them? Maybe it was I heard him talking about how they had taken the case to court. What’s your opinion on divorce? Personally I think it is dumb, I mean you married that person, I don’t believe in just falling out of love. Hey Levi, were you ever in love?”

My eye twitches as the brat, goes on about all these different subject and asking me stupid questions in between that I don’t think he wants me to answer but just ask them so he can answer them himself.

“I hope I find a person to spend my life wi-”

“Alright, brat. Your giving he a headache.” I say cutting him off and looking up from my computer screen to face him. He is still lying on the couch but this neck and head are turned toward me. “Why don’t you go make yourself useful and get the sheets I just printed and bring them to Petra to give to Erwin. And while you’re at it go see if Hanji or anyone needs your help because I have one more case to compete and you are annoying the shit out of me.”

He nods sheepishly, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. He rushes out of the office and closes the door gently behind him. The room is quite once more and I get back to my work. For some reason though I can’t help feeling like there is something tugging at me, like the silence is too eerie. I shake my head and get back to work.

 

It’s almost 1:30 pm when I finish all the paper work I needed to catch up on. I push my laptop down and take a minute to relax before I need to head to Erwin’s office to receive my next case and stack of paper work. A soft knock of my door pulls me away from my though momentarily.

“It’s open.” I say hoping the person on the other end can hear.

“Sorry to disturb you again, sir. But I have brought you lunch. I got it from the little bakery down the street. Hanji told me what you usually order from there.” Eren slowly enters the room, two white paper bags clutched in his hands.

“I’m not hungry, but thanks anyway. Go give it to someone else or eat it yourself.” I say waving him off.

“Hanji and Erwin said you would say something like that. Sorry sir, but I cannot allow you to miss one of your meals. It is part of my job to make sure you eat right. Now are you going to take to bag or do I have to use force to get you to eat it?” He asks a gleam in his eyes telling me he will not back down until I have agreed.

I glare at him for a minute before giving in and beckoning him to hand over the bag. A wide smile graces his lips as he hands me one of the bags. He then settles himself on the couch and pulls out his own lunch. We both eat quietly together and only make some comments about the food or the day before we are finished and cleaning up the mess.

After eating I head to Erwin’s office to collect my documents. When I return to my office, Eren is once again on the couch but this time with some paper and what look like text-books scattered around the table in front of him. I don’t say anything and head to my own desk to finish my work. The rest of the day goes relatively smooth.

 

We end up getting home at 8:00 due to a meeting after work and then right after Eren insisted that we pick something up to eat because there would not be enough time to cook dinner. We end up agreeing on some Chinese take-out and bring it back to my apartment. Dinner is filled with Eren talking about anything and everything. He told me about his sister, close friend and anything else that came to his mind. I decided to stay quiet and nod or answer when it was appropriate. Before I knew it, it was almost 11:00.

“Alright, brat. I think it’s time we go to sleep. Long day tomorrow again.” I say getting up and throwing   out my garbage.

“Yeah, your right.” He says following my actions.

We both head off to bed, me being first to use the washroom. Eren goes in when I open the door. I head to my room and it is not until I get under the covers and comfy that I head the soft click of the bathroom door opening. I see Eren’s shadow from the light is his room under my closed door. I see him stop in front of my door before I hear the light rasping of his knuckles.

“Goodnight, Levi.”

And then the light from the bedroom is turned off and the whole apartment becomes silent.

 

“Goodnight, Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter is longer than I anticipated. These first few chapters are going to be more domestic based because I want a slow build of relationship between Levi and Eren. Sorry if it seems like they are not really communicating, but they need to build trust in each other before anything romantic happens. You will see why in future chapters!! ;)   
> Thanks for reading !


End file.
